Highschool Demon X Bel
by Alzef137
Summary: After win the War for the Throne of Bel, Kazuya Mineguishi goes to Kuoh Academy to meet other devils and become a maou, now a new adventure involves our protagonist with the beautiful Rias Gremory with him. Post pseudo Naoya route. Rated T for now. KazuyaXharem
1. Day One

"**I have indeed seen thy power, thou who art God's child, yet holds the power of Bel"** a large tower-like demon with many eyes spoke to a certain blue haired **"Thou art truly my master… I shall present all my power to the new overlord of Bel…"** Then, it accommodated itself to the ground, revealing the king's hall, the blue haired was astonished, the he felt the powers of Bel inside him, the tower-like demon, Babel, closed its eyes, and a devilish aura involved the blue haired, he accommodated his headphones, and his blue eyes turned into a crimson red. Then de number '0' in the heads of his companions vanished.

"We did it… We really did it" A young man whit a white cap congratulated

"Tch… That was quick… Not bad" A dark brown spiked haired said

"We hee-did it, ho! Kazuya won" A black and snowman-like demon laughed "For now on, he's gonna be-ho the king of us demons! I'll he-follow you anywhere ho!" it added

"You did it well obtaining all the power Kazuya… No, Abel, just as I expected" A silver man said to the new blue haired overlord "And now, that you are overlord, there are things you must do, Are you…" the man was interrupted by a shacking of Babel

"**Excuse me my master, but, it seems that is someone wanting to meet thy"** the tower said with its majestic voice "Who is? Is interrupting something important" he thought about it "Wait, this hall is in another dimension, didn't it?" Babel answered **"Yes, of course, not only this hall, but this dimension is my master's place of refuge, only the ones who he desire can enter or leave this place, and he can travel within this and the demon or human realm as he please"** the silver haired nodded "As I expected, so, why someone can find this place?... Oh, maybe was here in the very start" he gazed his young cousin "Kazuya, did you know who is?" Kazuya closed his eyes automatically and noticed a woman's figure "It's Amane" he said calmly "Kuzuryu Amane? Why is she here?" a woman with a doctor's coat asked "That maiden I will…" the spiked haired was interrupted by Kazuya "I told her to wait for me…. Babel, let her come in" The tower opened one eye, the one which was closer to the floor, then it shined and the figure of the maiden of the Shomonkai appeared _"I'm here as you called me Minegui… No, King of Bel, I'm very sorry for my lack of education"_ the purple haired maiden said politely. Kazuya captured her image in his mind: Amane has shoulder length purple hair with charms hanging in her hair and a white lotus headband. She has faded purple eyes. She is always seen with an emotionless frown but sometimes with a slight smile. She wears the robes of Shomonkai that appears as an orange and white thigh length dress with two slits on the front and long sleeves that connect between her legs. She also wears orange boots with the same flower as the one on her head. For Kazuya she was beautiful, but he didn't showed this emotion "Yes, I need to talk to you, I don't want to be the enemy of God" the sliver haired, Naoya, was surprised "What!? But, Abel!" he yelled to his brother _"I see, so you keep being the gentle young man that I met in Aoyama Cemetery"_ Kazuya nodded happily "Yes, but I don't want to be the Messiah too" Naoya sighed.

* * *

Author's note: I don't own highschool DXD nor Devil Survivor

Hello! I thought that this fic will be good, for the people that don't know Devil Survivor 1 maybe you will find it to understand, Devil Survivor is a game of the shin megami tensei series and one of my favorites, for references you can check de megami tensei wiki!

Well, since Kazuya Mineguishi is the protagonist of the game I will control his personality, so this not an OC. enjoy it and maybe review!

Alzef~

* * *

**Day one: King of Bel's arrive**

**Kazuya's vision**

I was walking to my new school; since the Tokio lockdown ended I felt diferent… Well, maybe is because I became a demon king, so I don't think it needs to bother me. All this time Naoya has been very busy, and I suspect that his business involves demons, the idea to be transferred to the Kuoh Academy was his idea, and he seem troubled "You are going to enter in the world of God and demons, so be careful" was his farewell when I was going to go to the school that HE suggested me.

I arrived to the school, it was in a little mountain, well, my physical strength is better than a human so it don't bothers me. When I was walking many numbers of students turned to look at me, and they started whispering among themselves.

"Hey, look at that guy!"

"_He is cute"_

""Who is he?"

"Maybe a transferred student"

"Oi, oi, he is catching all the attention of the girls"

I thought something funny and I tried, when I was smiling I raised my hand saluting at the girls with the right eye closed, a large 'kyaaaa' was heard in the campus, and I laughed for myself because of their reaction. A killing instinct surrounded the boys and I smiled to them. I finally entered to the school, and taking a look into it, the school is pretty big! It reminds me the lobby of the Roppongi building. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a crimson haired in my line of sigh, and a powerful presence surrounding her, in front of me, was a tall beautiful girl, she was wearing the student's uniform, and her breast were pretty big, but I tried to look away of them, looking at the windows I tried to ignore her, but she approached to me _"Nice to meet you, I am Rias Gremory"_ she said to me politely, when she approached I recognized the presence: a demon, but why a demon is taking classes? "Uh, nice to meet you, I'm Mineguishi Kazuya" I said with confusion when she smiled _"I see, so you are the new master of Bel!"_ Even if she was a demon, it surprised me that she already knew "Ho-How you know THAT" I whispered to her, nobody heard her, by the way, the students were looking at us, that put me nervously _"Your forehead" _she pointed, ah, that's right, in front of my head is levitating the word 'Abel', according to Naoya only supernatural ones and COMP users can see it, and it seems to be correct _"Come here Bel-sama, my onii-sama is waiting for you"_ her old brother?

I followed her with all the gazes looking at us, some of those with jealousy, other with astonishment. We arrived to the Principal's room _"Please come in"_ She opened the door for me "Um, well thanks" Before entering I felt powerful presences across the door, and I felt Naoya as well, what the hell is he doing here? Wasn't he working in I-don't-know-where, I entered "Excuse me" I said shyly "Oh, Kazuya, great timing" Naoya said to me, he was sited in a coach, and, in the principal's desk, was sited down a crimson haired man, just as Rias-san "Well, so this is the young Bel, nice to meet you Abel-kun, I am Lord Gremory, the head of the Gremory Clan" he said kindly… Gremory Clan? "Is a clan of devils" Naoya told me, as I expected from Naoya, he knows me very well "I already told him some of the history of the three factions, but is not deeply involved" he said, in the opposite coach, was sited another crimson haired man with… an armor? And behind him was a sliver haired woman "Well, so you know about devils?" he asked me "For be more precise, about demons" I said not so confident "Oh, don't worry, you are a maou just like me, oh, I forgot, I am Sirzechs Lucifer, the son of this old man" he pointed to lord Gremory, Lucifer uh? "Are you involved with the Lucifer guy, I fought him in the lockdown" everybody stayed silence "So it was true, you fought the original Lucifer" lord Gremory said "Yes, what's with that" I asked "The maou Lucifer is dead" the maid spoke for the first time, shocking me "He was very weakened whoever" Naoya said "Kazuya didn't killed him but it seems like it vanished" he told them "So, that how is it… I will explain, Rias please return to your classes, thank you for bring Kazuya to here" lord Gremory said to _Rias "Um, okay otou-sama, is a pleasure to meet you before anyone Bel-sama"_ I nodded "Please call me Kazuya in the 'normal life' I don't need anyone calling me Abel, or Bel" she nodded happily _"Okay Kazuya-kun… If you excuse me"_ she leaved "Ah, if you had appeared before… Maybe the king of Bel is a better fiancé than a Phoenix guy", uh? What are they talking about? "Lucifer told Kazuya something, nee, Kazuya?" Naoya gazed me "Is that true, what he told you" I tried to remember "Something like 'I am your true father, the one watching your future" I told theme "So, that how is it! Sirzechs! You have a new brother!" eh?, the Sirzechs nodded in agreement… What a hard name "So your full name is 'Abel Lucifer' I guess you should be the one in my position like a maou" I gulped, being called like that is… Weird "Now, now, we can't just go calling him to occupy his position, or your position Sirzechs Lucifer-san, with the time he will be ruling over his kingdom in the underworld and be a mou, but like the overlord of Bel, even if he is called 'Abel Lucifer'"

They continued explaining me some of the history and the current situation in the three factions, but it was too much information, and the most passed away in my mind, but something important stayed in my mind "God is dead" lord Gremory said "Wait… what?" both Naoya and me asked at the same time, the he started laughing "HILARIOUS! Maybe it wasn't me but HAHAHAHA, finally!" he didn't stopped laughing "Please forgive him…" I said to the Gremory guys "It's okay, we knew the plans of Cain, so this reaction was expected" lord Gremory told me in confidence "By the way, you should go to classes, my daughter will assist you if you need please call her, oh! That's right, you should start to get a peerage" I'm getting bored of say that was lord Gremory that told me "A peerage?" I said confused "Yes, since the number of devils have decreased because of the war, a certain devil created a system to reincarnate humans into devil servants, here" Sirzechs carried a box-like object, when he opened it, inside was a set of chess pieces "Let me explain it, but before, please curse this pieces with your essence" he asked me, I looked to Naoya, who regain his composure "Do it" he encouraged me, so I breathed deep and concentrated, a dark force came out of my hands and went in the air to all the pieces "Good, since you are a Bel, the set must have your powers to have servants at your height, so I will explain the Evil Pieces system"

We talked about de evil pieces, and so many things like the sacred gears, the situation with the fallen angels and other things, about an hour after, I finally get out of here "Better to hurry to find your servants, and choose well" apparently all of the pieces turned into mutation pieces when my powers possessed them, so that means I can have powerful servants without using many pieces "Let's play a Rating Game when you complete your peerage!" Sirzechs Lucifer told me before I leave the place "Yes" I said more confident than before. When I was looking to my room, I took my cellphone, which was 'fused' with my COMP and now have a strange program named 'Nicaea' too, and called a number "Hello? Is this the Shomonkai founder's number, I need to tell him something personally, Can I talk to him in some place? Uh, Who is calling? Tell him is Abel" I said before leaving.

* * *

**End of the chapter one**


	2. Day Two

Author's notes

For the Devil Survivor's players, here will be the elemental resistances of Kazuya (remember that he is a demon who's powers rivalries with God himself):

Physic: Resist; Fire: Resist; Ice: Resist; Electric: Resist; Force: Drain; Curse: Null; Light: - (he will be not weak to light spells); Dark: Null; Almighty: - (Those are elements of the game, so he normally is resistant to any type of attacks except almighty and light.

Alzef~

* * *

**Day Two: The King's Decision**

**The Observer's vision**

The classes in Kuoh Academy normally continued, except in the class of the new student: Mineguishi Kazuya, the young blue haired man wrote his name in the board "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Mineguishi Kazuya, please be gentle with me" he said politely, the girls started gazing to each other.

"_He, is the one who was with Rias-sama"_

"_Uh?, he was with Rias-onee-sama?"_

"_He is cute"_

"_I cannot say he is hot like Kiba-kun… but"_

"_Yeah, I know kyaaa! He is handsome!"_

"Oi, oi, I saw him before, he was with Rias!"

"What!? just like Kiba! Let's just kill him now!"

'If you can' the young blue haired thought

* * *

**Rias Gremory's vision**

"_I'm so mad!"_ I yelled at my queen Akeno _"Ara, ara, why is that buchou?"_ she was smiling as always _"Is about dad and onii-sama, when they were speaking to the new maou they asked me to go out just like if it was nothing!"_ I yelled angrily _"Ara, ara, ufufu, a new Maou? How he seems? Or is a girl?"_ That remained me, and I felt more anger _"You are not going to trust me, IS OUR KOUHAI!"_ I yelled, taking my head within my arms, Akeno chuckled _"Well, that's unexpected, by the way, we have work buchou"_ I stood up _"Yes, I have to teach the new Maou about the school and Devil things"_ Akeno seems surprised but she didn't said something.

About the hour before the recess, me and Akeno walked to the classroom of Kazuya, my anger decreased so I was like always, and many gazes looked at me as always, but when we arrived, people was gathered around the door of the room _"Now what?"_ In the middle of the circle, people dressed like in a religion was trying to hold back the students, their robes were orange and it covers their forehead and their eyes, but, in the center of theme, was a girl, dressed like them, but her clothes seems more… modern? feminine? I don't know, she seems like she have no emotions, and she wears a strange flower in her head too, she reminds me to Koneko, that kuudere character is the same. My thoughts were interrupted when Kazuya leaved his classroom and saluted the woman, because of the noise, I cannot hear their conversation, but they leaved with the religious men and women, when they have gone, the students started whispering about the maiden girl and about Kazuya, just what's going on?

* * *

**Kazuya's vision**

"Hello again Kuzuryu" I salute the shomonkai's founder "Is a pleasure to see you again Kig of Bel" the purple haired man said "What is the cause of this honor?" I gazed Naoya "Well, I want to make Amane my servant" said silver haired seems shocked "Wait, don't tell me you want the maiden in your peerage?" Naoya said "Yes, as well you and Kaido, I believe that you two…."

"Denied" the two said

"I want to still being human, I have sufficient power, don't waste your Evil Pieces like that" Naoya said

"He is right, ask someone else, maybe the maiden is a good one to be, by the way, what piece am I supposed to be if I join you" Kaido said confident

"You should be my Rook, I planned to make Naoya and Amane my bishops" I told him

"_You know, King of Bel: We in the shomonkai followed Belberith, and, after its death, we follow you, you are our majesty now"_ she said. But then Naoya stopped them with their words of loyalty to me, both are just the same, not in vain are father and daughter

"I see… So you want Amane to become a Bel's devil and be your direct servant" Kuzuryu seems be pondering it "When I was about to summon Belberith, I had the resolution to die, thanks again for saving me with… uh" all of us remembered the moment, I kissed Amane, so he went too angry to say a word, and a follower was who summon Belberith in the end, Amane flushed "If you have the resolution, then I won't stop you" he finished speaking to Amane

"_If the King of Bel wants me to be his demon servant, then I must accept this honor"_ she replied quickly

"Then I'm going to…"

"Wait Kazuya" Naoya interrupted me "Make the maiden your queen, she is the best candidate to be your right arm, transforming her into a bishop is a fine option, but who know what is waiting for you? You need someone who can help you like a queen does, so consider it… make her your queen" I nodded to myself considering

"_That honor is too big for me…"_ Amane said shyly, why are you shy?

"Yes, you are right, please Amane be my queen" I said, and then it's decided. The reincarnation ceremony was in the Principal's room, it is my first time, so I don't know how it is going to be, so I will start, in a magic circle I put in Amane's chest the queen piece, and I started "I order you, in the name of Kazuya Mine.."

"Wait, yo need to say your demon name" told me Naoya, very well then….

"I order you, in the name of Abel Lucifer" Everyone except Amane, including me, shacked when I say my new name "… That you, Amane Kuzuryu, reborn as my servant! Reborn as a devil! You, my new 'Queen' offer to me, your master, your life!" The circle started shining and the queen piece melted and entered in Amane's body, but then electricity appeared from that part and armed Amane "What!?"

After this, Naoya left us with Amane and her father, when the second hour passed, Naoya came "She is alright, apparently her possession by Remiel left some angelic power, so the demonic power harmed her, but don't worry, she is fine now" Amane appeared walking and fine, with her normal clothes _"Sorry for scare you Abel-sama"_ I ran and hugged her, I felt like she blushed "Thank goodness" I said smiling "Well like I say you are now the servant of the King of Bel, unlike other demons, things like praying to God and light spells won't harm you, but holy water stills harming you, as well the holy weapons, be careful" Naoya said. Amane's father left her, and she left to do the needed to be transferred to this school, when all finished, Rias Gremory entered to the room _"What was that all!? Why that religious men where in the school!?"_ she seems shocked, then I needed to explain to her, and touched too the transformation into a devil of Amane _"I see… so you have now a queen"_ she whispered "Yes, I feel like Amane is the best option, like Naoya told me" I replied happily, she then whispered something incoherent and left "Wait!" a yelled confused, I need to talk to your brother dammit! _"Why? Tell your queen to wait for you!"_ Are you stupid or something? Then Kaido arrived

"Man, what was all that crap of transform me and Naoya into devils, are you gay?" he asked me

"NO! why do you think that?" I asked angry

"Man you didn't tried with that sexy crimson haired"

"She is a devil too, and what's your point?" I asked

"Don't tell me you don't desire to have an harem? It's the dream of all men you know" My own harem…

"Wait I can't do that!"

"Why not? Man you are the overlord of Bel! You can do wherever you want, and nobody can judge you because of that" I see, I understand now

"You… You have a point Kaido, as I expected from my minion" I said with complicity "What are you doing to Abel's mid?" Naoya asked Kaido "Nothing, I was only… advising our young overlord a few things"

Well, if I can say something about finding my peerage, is that I suck meeting people, so by the destiny I saved a girl of an Abbadon demon, I gess is like medium high-level demon? But by the way, I used my powers to defeat it.

When the green thing approached to us, it casted an ice spells, so I elaborated a magic shield "Makarakarm!" I shouted, the shield appeared and when the magic object crushed with my barrier, the ice bounced back to the Abbadon demon, but it didn't worked, since it is immune to ice attacks. It hit me in the stomach and I endured, so I approached with its fist in my body and with enormous strength I connected a hit to it, the demon flew in the air and crashed in the ground, defeated and making the floor to be destroyed, my stomach recovered quickly "Thank you!" the girl said to me, her voice was not so feminine like Amane's or Rias's "Ummm, you are Mineguishi from the other class didn't you?" she spoke shyly "Yep, that's right"

"What was that?" she asked

"A demon" I said simply

"Did you kill demons?"

"No, I am one too, for be more precise a devil"

"What!?"

"Hey don't get scared I'm not going to harm you"

"Then what!?"

"I want you to become my servant!" Now I see her, she is cute, she have long black hair and big breasts, not so large like Rias, but they were obviously big she was an athlete, a swimmer maybe

"Wait what!?"

"If you do so, you can have some of this power, allow me to explain…" the I explained my position, with a few demonstrations, and then the Evil Piece system

"And what piece is supposed I will become?" she asked more confident

"Pawn"

"What!?"

"I'm looking for pawns right now, I only have a queen, so, in case of a fight, I need pawns that can be promoted to queens or any other piece"

"Wait, are you telling to me that I can be promoted to queen If I become a pawn?"

"With my permission or in any other piece, or in enemy territory in rating games or in a war, the pawns for a good player are the center of the strategy"

"Oh, I see…" looks like my words seduced her

"What's your name?"

"I'm Youka Suguha from the swimming club" Ah, for that reason you have a good body

"Well, can I call you 'Sugu-chan?'"

"Yes, of course, since you will become my master…." She blushed "Then you can call me like you want"

"Are you accepting? Why are you accepting? If you left me you will go berserker you know?" I asked jokily

"I don't know, maybe I'm just searching for an adventure"

The second ceremony was in the middle of a park in the night, she was in the center of the magic circle, and I putted in her chest the pawn piece, she blushed again, she is cute after all, thanks Kaido for your assessing. I smiled.

"Very well then, Suguha Youka, in the name of Abel Lucifer…"I started

"What a deep name" she whispered in the floor

"I order you! Reborn as a devil! Reborn as my new Pawn, and offer to me your life!" the piece melted and then vanished in her skin

"Looks like the ceremony is complete" I said **"Good work master" **I heard the voice of Babel in my mind

"I don't feel the difference" Sugu-chan said standing up

"Come on, I'm going to teach you the basic" I replied starting to walk.

* * *

**End of the chapter**

Author's notes

Well, Suguha Youka will be my new OC, since I want to make the fic perverted like in the anime of DXD, and in Devil survivor aren't too many cute girls, so I will describe her better after, because I am not good at descriptions, is easier to me write like if this is bakemonogatari: without descriptions.

Enjoy an maybe review~

Alzef-


	3. Day three

Author's notes

Jmspikey: I actually like Io and Fumi, Hinako, Airi, and Otome are like 'well more or less' and the one who actually I dislike the most is Makoto. For de DS1 I like Amane, is my favorite character, one who is beautiful but too annoying is Yuzu, and Midori is against the idea of Kazuya being the king of demons (she left you in Naoya's route) if I try to take Mari, Kaido will try to kill Kazuya so she is not an option, and Izuna is like weeeell, but Haru is a possibility too. Oh, I forgot, maybe the twin sister of Yamato who is going to appear in the new game of DS2, Miyako is her name apparently

* * *

**Day three: Encounters**

**Rias's Gremory vision: Flashback**

"_Just what is happening Mineguishi Naoya?"_ I asked to the brother of the Bel Maou, the silver haired was walking with the same priestess than before "Is nothing Gremory-san, everything is alright" he started walking again, and the maiden too _"You_" I said to the purple haired girl _"What is it? What do you need?"_ she said forcibly friendly _"Stay here, I want a full explanation of what is happening, Why your religious men entered to my territory in the first place? If you don´t tell me I will be forced to use the Gremory politic power to…"_

"_That's not happening"_ she interrupted me, my anger started increasing

"_Ara so? And why do you think that?"_ I challenged her

"_Because, even if you are a high class demon, your 'politic power' won't work if is against the King of Bel"_ she responded, What is she talking about? And then I remembered when she leaved with Kazuya

"_Wait… Are you telling me….? NO, first explain yourself, what kind of religion are you? …Who are you!?"_ This is very important, and maybe that gives me the advantage

"_I am Kuzuryu Amane, the maiden of the Shomonkai"_ Amane said calmly _"We in the Shomonkai, are following the teachings of the founder, and, we follows our Majesty: the King of Bel"_ she explained _"We were summoned by our Majesty, and now is attending very important business, please leave him"_ the maiden said less politely, and with a little tone of annoyance, I can't just believe a mere priestess is challenging me, the daughter of the Gremory Lord like that, I continuous discussing with her until she leaved, and after that I ran to Kazuya's position, I entered to the room _"What was that!?, why those religious men entered to MY territory like that!?"_

**End of the flashback**

"He, buchou!" the Issei guy appeared in the club's room "Well I was thinking about what happened with Reynare and…." I watched him _"Issei, it's true that the fallen angel runned away, but don't worry, it's not our problem now"_ I am troubled with the things with the maiden, so I don't really want to find more troubles "Buchou, that's not it! If we let her…." He insisted _"Like I said, if she appears again, we will crush her, but for now don't worry, you will understand soon"_ then Akeno entered to the classroom _"Please tell me good news"_ I told her in annoyance, she chuckled _"Ara, ara, buchou, are you yet angry because what happened the last week?"_ she chuckled again _"ufufu, but too bad for you, you dad is not very happy with you to leave the King of Bel, and even ignore him when he needed your help"_ I gulped angry, why I can't take my own decisions!? I sighed _"Too bad, why need go with him after all…"_ Issei looked at me confused "Who is the King of Bel?" he asked "The King of Bel is the new Maou, born like a human, and one of the most powerful" Yuuto told him I nodded _"And it's time to introduce my subordinates to him, so call Asia, tomorrow we are meeting him after classes"_ I said _"Buchou, and about the Jungo guy…."_ Koneko said taking my attention _"His injuries are now fine, but he will die because of the curse…."_ I knew that she wanted that big guy be her rook companion, and I knew that he had a sacred gear when I met him the night after the discussion with the maiden, I was walking in the night and the guy was dying because a demon's attack _"It seems like I have my set of rooks complete now"_ Koneko nodded, for her, it was like a expression of happiness, so I smiled to her.

* * *

**Kazuya's vision**

"_Kazuya-sama, RIas Gremory is asking to meet you tomorrow after classes" _Amane told me, the Gremory girl was ignoring me since I transformed Amane into a devil, the way that she was acting was like Yuzu's, so the repressed annoyance of the lockdown was increasing inside me, so I needed to talk with her old brother, or try, because his position like a Maou, prevented him to leave the underworld, so I didn't made any advance, and now is Rias Gremory trying to meet me, well, I am trying to not abuse of my power, so I'm being compressive "Well, let's meet her" I said to Amane, but she knew my thoughts _"She want to introduce to us her peerage"_ she replied, oh, so that's how is it "Oh, then tomorrow is fine, please tell to Suguha too" I asked Amane who nodded.

In the afternoon, I walked to home without Amane, when she transferred to the class, all the students, including non-classmates were yelling and transforming all the classroom into a chaos, and the way that Amane is treating me added more disgust to the entry class boys, so I'm the second most hated man by other men students, in the first position was a guy named Yuuto Kiba, and apparently is a magnet of girls, so it can't be helped, the thing once was funny, now is a big problem for me.

When I was thinking about it, a lighting spear was about to hit me "!?" In shock I evaded it, and felt to the floor of the street, all confused because I didn't feel it falling I gazed the res-orange sky trying to find the precedence of that attack, because I didn't devised it tried to feel the presences, so I closed my eyes, and, using my headphones to not listen, I concentrated. One, two presences, too far away of me, but, if someone can feel their presence for too away, then they must be powerful. My thoughts were interrupted by a young man, with a grey school uniform, his blue eyes and black wavy hair allowed me to recognize him "Hibiki!" I shouted to him, when he looked at me recognized me "Kazuya!" he ran to me and tackled me, I endured and hugged him "Long time no see! I thought you was dead!" I said jokily "Nearly, What are you doing here?" he asked me "I was walking to home, I'm taking classes in Kuoh Academy" I replied, then an explosion occurred in the sky "Io!" he shouted, approaching in a high speed, two women was flying "Watch out!" a guy in the same uniform, Daichi tackled both of us and prevented us from taking the impact, when the two girls awaked, a black haired girl with bitchy clothes and black wings appeared, and, in the other side, a beautiful girl with the same uniform as Hibiki and Daichi, short brown hair, and lighting green neon eyes gathering power, I felt the presences of both of them, the bitch-like woman was a fallen angel, and the other, was a…. Deity, okay Hibiki I want a full explanation of this "She is Nitta Io, our classmate" Daichi told me like if he can read my mind "Hi Daichi! Long time no see" I said to him, he chuckled and smiled "I know! Two years is a long time!" both of us chuckled "Gentlemen please consentrate!" Hibiki objurgate us "Like in the old times" I said chuckling.

"_You bitch! Just die now"_ the fallen angel yelled to Nitta and made appear a lighting spear, when she was about throw it, Nitta crushed with her bare hand _**"What a nerve for a mere fallen angel, you are referring to a God thou know? Repent! Areadbhar**_!" A thunder like spear appeared in Nitta's hand, so I ran, and before she killed the fallen angel, I punched the spear and it flied far away from here, both of theme looked at me _"What the hel!? A mere devil helped me!? NO! This is so humiliating! Die you too!"_ she yelled and pierced my right leg with a lighting spear "GAHH You bitch!" I shouted to her and flinched _**"A powerful demon, huh? Who are thou?"**_ I chuckled "I am Mineguishi Kazuya, who are you God-sama?" I said to him politely _**"Such respect, I am Lugh, the Celt God of the Sun"**_

"Since some events Lugh was taking possession of Nitta's body, Yanagiya-san said, is because the ritual didn't was made correctly" Daichi said sad

"_**Oh, it's thy again, but thou are right, as this daughter of men is still being human, I will simply possess her again until her death! I'm going to take revenge to the humans who used a God for their selfish porpoises!"**_ I nodded

"Nee, you have a crush with her?" I asked to my old friends

"Of course not!" both of them replied "Like Lugh said she will die if this continue! What are we supposed to do?" I smiled

"If you cannot do something then let me try to defeat Lugh" I said

"_HEY you stupid devil! I pierced your body, and you are just ignoring me! How dare you!? No, what are you!? My spell didn't hurt? It's not like is your weakness"_ she yelled

"Just shut up!" I shouted to her "Run away now that you can!" I shouted and kicked her

The Celt God looked at me _**"Well it seems like you don´t understand thy position…"**_ I looked at her/it "I am the only one" started "The King of Bel" then I shot a blast of dark energy "Allow me to move first" I laughed for myself, but the presence of Lugh was behind me, when I turned back, his lighting thunder pierced my stomach _**"Hahahahaha, So thou are the so called 'King of Bel' so let me kill thy and…."**_ I started regenerating "It hurts…. It hurts so much dammit!" I yelled "But… This is nothing!" I started charging other ball of dark energy; if it need to be compared this can be described like the equivalent of the 'Cero' of the hollows of that manga and anime 'Bleach' (one of my favorites however) so I must call it 'Cero' too "Cero!" I shot another dark energy blast, and this time, I was expecting its movement, when the lighting thunder tried to pierce again my body, with mi right hand redirected it, my hand literally exploded but it can be reconstructed, and, with the Celt God shocked with my movement, I used a different movement, a ball of green air appeared in my hand, and fanned "Mazandyne!" and the attack connected "Hibiki!" like if we had a plan, Hibiki ran to our position "Agydine!" he made a fire spell and attacked Lugh "Daichi!" he ran with extreme speed and hit multiple times until Nitta's body fell to the floor _**"GAHH!"**_ And then his presence banished "Well, is finished"

"No, it is not" Hibiki said

"Well you said, until she is still human she will be possessed right?"

"Umm, yeah but"

"Then I will simply transform her into a devil" I said with a smile

"What!?"

"She will be no longer a human, but she won't be possessed again by Lugh"

"_ummm"_ Nitta woke up

"Nitta-san!" yelled Hibiki

"_ummm Hibiki-kun, Daichi-san"_ then she looked at me _"Who are you?_" she watched me with an amazed expression _"Thank you Mineguishi-san" _her voice was beautiful

"Well let Nitta decide" Hibiki proposed

"For me is fine" then I explained to Nitta the situation

"_No! There's no way I must do it!"_ she ran away

"She don't have much time" Hibiki told me sad

"There's no other way than beating Lugh forever" I replied "Then she can control him"

"We don't need that she controls Lugh" Daichi replied

"You don't understand, the situation is: Lugh controls Io, or Io controls Lugh, there's no other way, obviously my way still exists, but if she don't want to be a devil I can't force her"

* * *

**Naoya's vision**

When I received Kazuya's message I ran to the location of the power, the maiden of the Shomonkai was there too "Kazuya told you to come?" she simply nodded in agreement, and then, the body of a high school girl with light brown hair, possessed by the power of Lugh the Deity appeared in the sky "Now maiden, time to see your skills"

Sometime later, I went to Kazuya's position, with the girl Nitta walking sadly we arrived, she wasn't too confident of nothing, she have no self-confidence, so she was easy to manipulate 'The powers of Bel can control the power of Lugh' 'Kazuya is a nice person and well adjusted' things like that and information about the basic about devils and the evil pieces was enough to convince her, since I knew persons like her long time ago, and not only one, important people in history wasn't too confidents about themselves too, and the problem is much easier that it seems.

"Kazuya, I told her she will be your bishop" I told him, he was worried about her, his features were tired and not very happy, when he listened the news his features relaxed a little, his other friends were happy too "Are you alright with this?" Kazuya asked his friend, Hibiki and he agreed, the same for the Daichi guy, oh yeah; the maiden was with Kazuya, using healing spells to close the wound made by Lugh's power _"Naoya-san told me all I need to know, Kazuya, he is a nice person, I only knew you a few hours ago, but with his talk, I feel like I know you since some time ago"_ Nitta said gently, Kazuya smiled to me, and I returned the smile, a gentle smile, not the one I always have, the smile Kazuya tells 'a rapist's smile'

The situation wasn't that troublesome like the maiden's transformation, and the ritual was executed in Kazuya's house, when his parents weren't in house, why? Because of me of course, I told them a few things about nonsenses for me and leaved "In the name of Abel Lucifer, you Ion Nitta, reborn as a devil! You, my new 'Bishop' grant me your power and follow me!" seriously his speeches are too different between each other's. Kazuya needs to learn about more things before being called a true Demon King.

* * *

**Kazuya's vision**

At the end of the classes I was waiting in the Principal's room, man, I don't think we should go using this room as we please. Suguha arrived soon, she was half dressed, with her uniform blouse half putted because of her club's activities, she was wearing a pink bra, but I did like if didn't see it; Amane looked at me and I smiled to her, she nodded to herself and stayed quiet, since the last week our relationship grew so sometimes like now we can know what is thinking the other, I need to admit, she seems beautiful in the school's uniform, and I told her the first time I saw her wearing it, and she blushed, too kawaii for me _"Sorry, I am late~"_ Io arrived with her own school uniform, she, Hibiki, and Daichi are going to be transferred too, I don't know why the guys, but because they are my friends I didn't replied "Don't worry" I said to her, I was sit in one of the coaches for three people in the middle of it, Amane was behind me, and Suguha and Io were in the other coach "Sit with me Amane" I told her, she watched me _"But, Abel-sama…"_

"It's fine, we know each other very well, I don't want you stand all the time, please sit down" I told her, and she walked and sat in my left, then, Rias Gremory appeared, first she gazed me happy, but then a little hostility appeared when was the time of Amane, I didn't asked her what happened but I don't really want to know.

"_Good afternoon King of Bel, allow me to introduce my peerage, please guys!" _then a black haired girl with big breasts entered to the room, followed with a loli silver haired, a guy that I believe is the Yuuto Kiba guy, a blonde cute girl and… Isn't that Jungo? Why is he here? And in a time like this, and at the end, a brown haired guy, well I know him, he is one of the perverted trio, didn't he?

"_They are Himejima Akeno, Yuuto Kiba, Asia Argento, Toujou Koneko…"_

"Torii Jungo, yes I know him… Long time no see Jungo" I smiled

"Umm, yes, long time Kazuya" he replied

"_Oh? You know each other? Well that's fine, and he is my pawn, Issei"_ Rias finished _"Guys, he is Abel Lucifer, the King of Bel and the new Maou too"_ man, just call me by my human name

"Call me Mineguishi Kazuya please" I told them "Well, I only have a few minions, but" I pointed Amane "She is Kuzuryu Amane, my queen" she made a reverence _"I am Kuzuryu Amane, the maiden of the Shomonkai and Abel-sama's queen"_ then I pointed to Suguha, I saw the Issei guy whispering some perverted things about Sugu and Io… What an annoying guy, go and get your own beautiful girls, is not easy "She is Sugu-chan, my first pawn" she gasped "Umm I am Youka Suguha… master Kazuya's pawn… Nice… Nice to meet you" she tried to act like Amane, I chuckled when she blushed in frustration "And she is my bishop, Nitta Io" I pointed at her, the Issei guy yelled "Waaa! What a sexy girl, she is just too beautiful…" and then the silver haired loli punched him and knocked him _"umm nice to meet you"_ Io said shyly

"_Ara, ara, ufufu, what a cutes servants you have Abel-sama"_ the black haired told me "I know!" I replied causing the anger of Sugu and the incommodity of both Io and Amane _"Well, Abel-sama, did your subordinates have familiars?"_ she asked me "Amane yes, but Sugu-chan and Io don't have one" they looked at me "A familiar is, in simply terms a shikigami" I told them and they apparently understood _"Then, did you mind to go with us to find their familiar with us?"_ Rias asked "Umm, yes, but first, Jungo I have to talk with you!" I told him, Rias started gathering anger when I cut the conversation.

* * *

**The Observer's vision**

Unknown for everyone in the school, a certain fallen angel was looking at them in the sky _"So here you are, you demon bastard, and the brat with the twice critical… HAHAHAHA I will kill you… No, I'm GOING to kill you all!"_

**End of the chapter**


	4. Day Four

Author's notes

Jmspikey: You're right, but I want even Koneko with Kazuya, I guess the Airi girl will be with Jungo…

JohnTitor: Sorry about that, I'm not a English speaker, so it's difficult to me, but I'm trying, and even in Spanish I really hate do descriptions, but thanks for the critic, I'm going to change the next chapter a little. But I don´t understand what do you refers when you say 'wall of text'

Issei only have Twice Critical; the Boosted Gear is going to have other proprietary

This chapter is bigger than the others, please enjoy~

**Day Fourth: Septentrion**

* * *

The Observer's Vision

In the JP's quarters, a tall woman in a white Chinese dress walked to her Chief _"Chief Hotsuin, the reports says that Merak will appear tomorrow"_ she said before yawning "Okay Kano, you can leave" the woman walked to another place.

(In the Heavens)

"Where am I?"a weird man asked, he had curly white hair and a very pale complexion. He was squinting, giving him a sleepy appearance and white make-up/eyelashes around his eyes. He wears a red and black striped shirt with a frilled undershirt, along with matching shoes and black pants, was in a place full of light "Come here Alcor" a voice attracted him to another place, a temple? "Alcor, I finally meet you" a blonde man dressed in a golden amour appeared in front of him "Oh, so you are Michael the Archangel" Alcor said "Yes, that's right, and I am here to ask you for a favor" Alcor nodded "Well, since I am dead I supposed that I was going to go to hell, or maybe disappear" Michael chuckled "You are not mistaken, but Polaris is only a little part of our Lord, so, interfere with the proses was not that difficult, but in this times nothing is for free" Michael said politely "What do you want Michael the Archangel?" Alcor asked "I want you to be an angel, you have protected the humanity even in the beginning of the times, the world needs hope, and, if you continue giving hope to them, but in the form of an angel, the…"

"I refuse" Alcor said "The humans have the enough potential to live without God"

"Normally I would never ask this" Michael said

"Normally I would never accept" replied Alcor

"If God stop existing the world will be erased, even your beloved humans would simply disappear"

"Even with that I don't want to be a simple mechanism, I am a Septentrion, but I have my own will"

"Like the Espers, you will reach an angelic-like form, better you reach a complete angel state and…"

"I said no, Michael, and my opinion is not going to change" then Alcor disappeared

"**What should we do?"** a robotic-like giant angel emerged from the clouds "Don't worry, when he entered to heaven I activated his transformation, there's no way that he don't reach the awakened form" Michael said without smiling **"If thou say so… But thou know that the devil's numbers are increasing faster than we expected, soon their forces will we ready for a new battle"**

"I don't think they want to fight, not now, they are afraid because the death of the Demon Lords" he replied "Just keep controlling the God's Gears, if we can awaken piece by piece our Almighty Lord will revive" he then smiled "But we need Alcor, so people are going to believe more, and the ones who believe, will their believing in God will be even stronger"

"**I'm counting in thy, me Metatron, the voice of God, is going to assist thy in thou…"**

"Don't say that Metatron, not now"

* * *

Kazuya's vision

Well, even if I am the King of Bel, it's not like I don't have human things to do, even if I am a Maou, I take classes, and do homework… This is not like I hoped "If you declare the war against the angels you can take the world and make and destroy as you please" Kaido said one time he was with me in the Ocult Search Club, I don't know when I was accepted in the club, well, I don't remember myself _asking_ to be part of them_"It was buchou's request"_ said Himejima-san when I asked, oh God, why? "Are you ok with that?" Sugu-chan asked me when I told her "Well I was hoping that it wasn't necessary that I formed part of a club" I replied a little disappointed _"Kazuya-sama, you have to take care of your studies"_ Amane said in other place of the room "Oh, yeah, Amane, how is the school?" I asked changing the subject, she looked at me _"It's everything fine, I don't see any problems with my adaptation"_ she replied very politely, I watched to the room, Jungo was sat in the left coach with Koneko-san in his lap, feeding her with Chawamushi, she remembered me a little cat, and Jungo was enjoying her company, she is like his pet.

At the same time, my cellphone and Jungo's a strange e-mail arrived to our cellphones, it was from Nicaea… _"Hi darling, I'm Tico, and Nicaea has uploaded a new 'Dead face' video!"_ the purple haired girl in bunny costume said, the video showed Daichi and Hibiki, being killed… Daichi was killed by an ice enormous beam, and Hibiki by the surrounding demons "Damn!" I shouted "Hibiki! Daichi!" yelled Jungo and both of us prepared for action, Jungo started running when Koneko was still in his lap, I cached her and putted in the floor "Why is Jungo running?" she asked me with that kuudere cute face "For our friends sake" I responded and activated a magic circle.

* * *

The Observer's vision

Things were pretty bad for JP's, when the soldiers tried to stop the blue alien from advancing, they were killed by its powerful attacks, Kano Fumi, who was in the previous Septentrion's attack was researching in Merak's abilities _"It's power is bigger than before… Amazing"_ she said looking at her computer in the street "Fumi! This is not time for this!" Sako Makoto, a woman in the JP's uniform shouted to the black haired woman _"Oh, sorry"_ she started running with her things when the alien ship-like monster passed in the place where the women were only a few seconds ago. If you need to describe it, Merak's body is flat, as if it consists of several bluish plates pasted together. Running along its sides are several red lines, each one linking a reddish eye-like structure on Merak's body. Despite its lack of width, Merak's "eyes" can extend sideways and separate into disc-shaped projectiles known as "Merak Missiles".

Hibiki and Daichi were in the last lines "You must stop Merak or die trying to, understood?" Hotsuin Yamato's voice was speaking to Hibiki in his phone "Okay" he replied "Oh, man, if Merak is more powerful than before then…" a magic circle appeared in front of them, Kazuya and Jungo appeared "Hibiki! Daichi!" yelled Kazuya "You are alright!" he yelled again

"_Kazuya!"_ Nitta Io yelled at the blue haired boy "Io! You was here!" he replied _"Oh boy, this is not good"_ an orange haired girl appeared in sensual clothes _"hum? Who is that pretty boy?"_ the girl asked to Io _"Don't tell me he is your boyfriend"_ she smiled and Io flushed _"oh, so you are not so innocent… did you don't have enough with Hibiki-kun?"_ Io nearly cried "_Hinako!? What are you saying!?"_ she looked down shyly "Hey, we have a monster that we need to beat, you know?" Daichi replied, Kazuya looked at him "Oh, right!" he looked at the blue monster "Just… What the hell?" he shouted to the sky "HOW ARE WE SUPPOUSED TO BEAT THIS ENORMOUS MONSTER?" he yelled and Hibiki punched him in the face "The hell you say!? Aren't you supposed to be a Demon Lord!?" Fumi appeared with Makoto, but stopped with no one knowing she was there "Go and beat the crap out of it!" Kazuya standing up replied "Oh, right, well… Beelzebub!" a giant fly appeared from a magic circle, in its bug wings were scull forms, with big red malicious eyes **"HEHEHEHE, You called my Lord?"** Kazuya nodded "Help me destroy that ugly thing" he pointed to the Septentrion "What a strange manner, and saying that to a big bug, a fly, of all the things" Hibiki commented and Jungo and Daichi nodded in agreement **"As you please Master, me the Lord of Flies, Beelzebub, I am under your orders"** the demon started flying it raised a 'hand' **"Megidolaon"** a big ball of energy started forming in its hands, like Goku's Henkidama, and then, launched to the blue alien, creating a spiritual explosion **"%#"$"… [¨=$*"** the deep voice of Merak said, and demons started appearing "Hell no!" yelled a little red haired girl "Airi!" Jungo rushed to her, and took in his hands, when a demon was about to pierce her "Idiot!? What are you doing!?" she shouted to him angrily "Saving you?" he asked "You tell me stupid!"

"You're fine?" asked Kazuya "Yes" replied Jungo "Kazuya, leave this place to us, we can stand against the demons" Hibiki said "Are you sure?" he asked without confidence, when Beelzebub was flying around Merak and attacking it with Force spells "We are not weaklings" Daichi said, and then, a shadow force appeared in his foots "Sacred Gear: Devil Speed" then a red gauntlet in Hibiki's left arm appeared "Because of this you are my Shining One: Sacred Gear…" a white haired man appeared floating in the air "Boosted Gear" Kazuya whispered "Ureu Mono! (Anguished One)" Daichi and Hibiki shouted happily when they saw the red and black dressed man "Yo, Shining One, Shijima Daichi and…" he looked at Kazuya "King of Bel, this is strange, it seems like you know the Shining One" Kazuya took of his headphones "Who? Hibiki? Yeah, we are old friends, by the way, who are you?" he asked smiling "I see, am I right if I suppose you are not his enemy?" Kazuya chuckled "No, I'm not the 'Shining One's' enemy, or God's enemy, or the enemy of humanity, I am a neutral Maou" the Anguished One's foots finally reached the floor "I see, so you are our comrade, can I call 'Neutral One'?" Daichi chuckled "But didn't you dislike humans Kazuya?" he asked "I hate humans, indeed, but I don't hate the humanity, I always asks myself if that can be called 'hope'" the Anguished One smiled "It can, so, let me present myself, like I did when I met the Shining One… I am the Anguished One… Nothing more, nothing less" he told to the young Maou "That's not right Anguished One" Hibiki replied "You are the guardian of humanity too" the white haired man smiled "Thank you Shining One"

"Why did you call Hibiki 'Shining One'?" asked Kazuya

"He represents hope; he defeated Polaris once, by beating the others Septentriones"

"Who is Polaris?"

"The incarnation of God" a silver haired man appeared, it was Naoya "That bastard… Making a copy of Himself…" he yelled looking at Merak. Amane was with him _"Kazuya-sama! Watch out!"_ from Merak's 'eyes' pillars in red colors emerged, and in front of it, a beam started forming "Circumpolarity!" Daichi shouted, everyone, including Fumi and Makoto, ran from the place when the beam frozen all the area, the one who didn't, was Kazuya, and he was being protected by a certain snow man "Are you-he right, ho? The black frost asked to its king "Frosty!" the demon was placed in front of the blue haired, who was without his headphones, so his ears appeared with a frozen color, but only that, the attack didn't connected because Black Frost naturally reflected the ice attack.

"Minegishi Naoya, is good to see you again" the Anguished One spoke to him

"Oh, Alcor" he simply replied

"Please, help me with this, help me stop Polaris again" he asked, and everyone smiled

"_You are the weirdo from the last attack"_ Fumi said _"But I am more interested in this 'Demon Lord' kid, just who are you?"_

"The King of Bel once challenged God" Naoya replied, more to Kazuya than speaking to Fumi "You can do it again Kazuya" the young blue haired nodded "Everyone, I'm leaving, I'm going to attack Merak from the sky, you must stop its advance" Kazuya shouted, and then, black demon wings appeared in his back and started flying.

* * *

Beelzebub was attacking, the people gathered in front of Merak started summoning their demons, and Kazuya, now in the air, prepared himself. Merak was about to shoot other attack, Hibiki named it 'Circumpolarity' "I now this is stupid" he raised both of his hands "Makarakarn!" a circular shield formed in front of Kazuya, and when the Circumpolarity hit the shield, the enormous ice beam stopped, and when the attack finished, the ice around the shield, bounced back to Merak, but he was not affected by that "Fuck" he whispered.

(In the street)

**[BOOST!]**

Hibiki's gauntlet displayed the message and he started running, Hinako activated her own Sacred Gear 'Boots of Hermes' and, like with the Devil Speed of Daichi she ran at inhuman speed and started beating the surrounding demons, Io activated her Lugh's powers and displayed magic attacks against the blue monster. The city was starting being destroyed, this wasn't just the place where Merak was passing, the entire city started seeing apocalyptical.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Day Five

Author's notes

JohnTitor: Thank you very much, you gave me an idea.

**Day Five: Peaceful solution**

* * *

Anguished vision

The King of Bel… I watched the boy with short, straight blue hair, his pale skin showing youth, yet his presence was like a deep ocean of darkness, not evil actually, nor mad, but truly he was an overlord, a Demon King, the Japanese humans called this kind of existence _Maou_, but it actually means Demon Lord…

If I remember correct, Bel is an Akkadian word for "Lord" or "Master". But the history of the King of Bel actually starts in 2500 BC, when a powerful demon named Bel ruled over all the world, however, a powerful entity named YHWV defeated him in 600 BC. Bel died but he actually broken into pieces, these pieces became the _Demons of Bel_, they started a war to absorb each other, and recover the original power of Bel.

A human, with the name of Abel, the son of the firsts, Adam and Eve, had Bel's power too, when his brother, Cain, killed him, his blood spread, and his essence was inherited by many humans with the time. The characteristic of those humans are, or were, the same as a human who don't possess such essence, the only difference, is the fact, that a human with the essence of Abel, kills a demon of Bel, that human will absorb the demon, becoming one of the candidates to become the King of Bel. This explains why this human actually won, he now have the power of the original Bel, but, in this history, something is not matching, because, Adam and Eve, were the firsts humans, so how can Bel had ruled over a non-created world?

* * *

I watched to Merak "Merak, stop this, your duty have end, you don't need to do this once again" I told him **"Our eight brother, who choose humanity… You still do not understand?"** he asked, I am actually the only one who can understand him **"Lucifer, Satan, do you remember their relationship?"** he asked, I closed a little my eyes, What is he saying? "Yes, of course, both of them hate each other, they are enemies" I replied **"So, why in this world 'Satan' is a title and 'Lucifer' is a last name? We are not into our world anymore"** I was shocked with the revelation, that's right, something is wrong **"The angels are recruiting Septentrions, I am no with them, but, what can I say about her?"** I looked to a girl in the roof of a building, a girl with dark purple hair and pupils which were colored dark blue, her hair was tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory, but this is not important now "Suguha!" the neutral King of Bel shouted at her, in her eyes I can sense much emotions "Mizar" I gulped "Neutral One! Don't!" I yelled, the blue haired demon lord stopped, and the girl in a purple sweatshirt with skirt added to it, and shorts nearly yelled, she started running, then a light appeared in Merak's location "What on the earth?" asked the neutral young blue haired demon lord.

* * *

The Observer's visión

When the light disappeared a tall man with blue hair and sky-blue eyes, dressed in a white gabardine with a blue muffler in his neck, was levitating in the center of the place where Merak was just a few seconds ago. He was like the adult version of Kazuya, who was so shocked that he was not able to say a single word "**Now that… Ki_ng o_**_f Bel, Why are you_ so shocked?" his voice was distorting, but soon it came back to a normal adult voice.

"You…. Are you Merak?" a silver haired shocked man asked, Naoya

"Yes, of course" it, no, he answered

"Why?" asked the Anguished One, the demon tamers of Devil Survivor 2 turned their gaze to the man who was flying to the position of their weirdo

"Is this the time to ask? Brother?" Merak asked with a polite tone, and looked at the Suguha girl "By the way, what are you doing here my dear sister?" the young maou gulped

"What do you mean with 'sister'?"

"Kazuya don't listen to him!" Suguha yelled and prepared to run, Merak ignored her

"She is my beloved sister, Mizar" he replied with serious gaze, everyone looked at the girl them though they knew, and for others, the girl who actually never met

* * *

Kazuya's vision

Horror, depression, anger, too many emotions for only one person "Sugu-chan…" I tried to speak normally because I was shivering, I was trying to control myself "IS…. That true?" I tried to not shout, but my anger increased, I looked at her, her eyes showed despair and

sadness "Yes" she whispered, and showed me the pawn piece "Why?"I asked, with my hands transformed in fists, in this point I need to clarify that I don't used to be with her much time, but it hurt me even with that fact.

"Of course she have a reason" The guy in who Merak was transformed, like Kaito of vocaloid, said "I don't want reasons!" I yelled and felt that my eyes turned into a red color **"NO ONE MUST BETRY ME!"** then, my voice changed, my complete world changed, feeling the memories of other person 'God, why did you abandoned me!?' the voice was asking, anger against God rushed to control my mind, and I tried to keep my sanity "Kazuya!" I heard Naoya yell _"Kazuya-sama!"_ I heard Amane yell, and then, my current me, disappeared in the deepest part of my soul.

The fuck with that stupid neutrality, everyone can go to hell! **"I am the only one!"** I shouted to every human, demon and star **"The King of Bel"** I raised a hand and yelled **"Come, my servants!"** in that moment, five demons came out of their respective magic circle.

A demon with the appearance of a statue, with chains and a circular thing behind its head; a dragon demon with human-like body, with a huge fork in its right hand; a demon with woman body, but its head, and both arms were in the end of purple flowers, it was like crawling; Beelzebub, a demon like a huge fly with a cane of bones in its right hand; and, finally, a huge purple meat ball, with a human head in the center, a cat and a frog, and part of other demons in its body, with spider legs.

**"I am the immortal one! Humans, lament for me! Lament for Beldr"** yelled the first creature

**"****I am the bright flame of evil, the hell fire that incinerates all! Chant the name of Belial!****"** yelled the second

**_"I am the incandescent flower. How does your soul tastes? I will devour you all!"_**yelled the third **_"Oh! Isn't that my dear Amane? It seems like you are now the servant of my Lord, so, please forgive me for what I have done to you"_** The creature bowed its head in front of the maiden _"Jezebel, it's okay, but what's going on with Kazuya-sama?"_ Jezebel didn't responded

**"I am the right hand of grand darkness. Become the nursery of the young of Belzaboul!"** Beelzebub yelled

**"I am the raging god! The king of kings, ruler of all! Kneel before Belberith!"** the last creature yelled

"Our King of Bel is getting interesting" Merak said, the star pointed at me, I can only watch, my body reacts at the commands of other entity **"Thou are truly a fool, I will show thy, the splendor of non-existence"** I raised an arm again.

* * *

The Observer's vision

When Kazuya felt the rage inside him, his body transformed, his eyes turned in a crimson red, and his hair grew and turned black, a cape mad of darkness appeared and grew in his back at the same time that the title 'Abel' appeared on his head. The now awaken ancient demon lord, Bel, was in front of the ones who were fighting the demons with the current king, the Bel demons were waiting for his orders, Bel though some time, and, with the information of the current king, the former launched to the sky "Abel!" yelled Naoya, and Bel looked at him without stopping "Cain…" he whispered, and, when he was in the stratosphere he started saying words in a now forgotten language, a giant spear, made of dark energy, with symbols of a forgotten runic system, it had two edges, one in front, and one behind, the former King of Bel, prepared himself to throw it, and more energy started accumulating around the spear, making a circular movement while the spear itself started growing more and more. The charge don't wasted much time, actually it used around 3 seconds before the original Bel threw it, the spear traveled a few meters, and collided against nothing, the sky before him literally exploded and revealed the dimension of the others Septentrions.

"The Akasha Stratum?" asked Suguha

"He is planning to kill Polaris…" the Anguished One said and looked at Naoya "How nice of him" he added

"The original Bel is there… and his demons are following him" Merak pointed, and Beldr, Belial, Jezebel, Beelzebub and Belberith gathered dark energy and flew to their master's location.

_"You weirdos!"_ Fumi shouted to the Septentrions _"What's going on here? And what's with that 'King of Bel'?"_ she took the pawn piece of the floor and admired it _"He is a Demon Lord"_ Hinako told her _"He transformed me into a devil when we were fighting him"_ Hinako pointed at the now human Merak "I'm very sorry" he said "Why are you still here?" the Anguished One asked "Because Polaris is no longer the father that created us, he is going into a rampage, you was right, brother, we should change" Merak replied, at the moment, the Suguha girl flew and tried to punch the Anguished One, but from his back, appeared five razor-sharp tentacle-like wires and pierced the girl, who literally melted from the place she was pierced, the wires were retired of her body, and Merak spread his hands, and a magic circle appeared "Circumpolarity" he said, and the ice beam hit the falling girl, now completely frozen, and then, she fell and her body was destroyed _"What have you done!?"_ Amane yelled _"Even if she is a Septentrion she is the pawn of…"_

_"No she is not, and what's with the 'pawn'?"_ Fumi asked

"The Devil Pieces, are a set of 15 chess pieces given to top-class Devils to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils" replied Naoya, looking at her, interested "That piece is a pawn piece, without any particular boost of power, but in certain circumstances the one with that piece can change into other…"

_"Just like in normal chess"_ Fumi finished

"Exactly" he replied

* * *

**"My fourth son… Who choose the evil"** Polaris was like Hibiki remember, well, Hibiki is not here, only the Demon Lord and the North Pole Star. The place was a circular purple platform with a huge hole in the center, from the hole emerged Plaris, a circular white rock-like thing spinning on its 'head', Polaris was like a cylindrical white entity, with two likes and a circle in its 'head' that remembers to a face, the eyes and the mouth to be more precise, with two pillars to its sides, white too.

**_"YHVW…"_** the now surrounded by darkness demon said

**"I am no longer Yehowav, but now, I am Polaris, the administrator of the world"**

**_"But thou are God? Didn't you?"_** he asked without patient

**"Indeed"**

**_"Then let's not say anything more"_**

The battle started with Kazuya rushing to Polaris **_"I'll show thy! I am stronger than before!"_** he shouted at the entity and summoned a giant spear like before **_"GOD PIERCER!"_** and then threw it with enormous strength, Polaris simply took the damage, but it didn't seems bothered. A light was summoned, and lighting thunders pierced the body of Bel **_"GAHH!"_**

**"You are really a fool Abel, I gave you everything, and look at yourself, Is this the way that you pay me for all I have done for you?"**

**_"Thou don't give me anything! Even is thou did it, you only don't gave me time!"_**

**"I gave you plenity of time"** Polaris replied

* * *

Suddendly, Rias Gremory with her peerage, appeared in a magic circle behind the demon tamers _"What's going on here!?"_ and then, nearly the location, a red haired girl in a sailor suit like school uniform accompained by a boy with a white cap were looking at the events, the girl was nearly crying _"Atsuro, what's going on here?"_ she whispered "I don't know Yuzu" the boy replied trying to calm down the girl _"You liar! You know exactly what's going on right!? You know what is Kazuya doing! Why didn't yo stopped him!?"_ the girl yelled desesperated.

**End of the chapter**

Author's notes

Well the idea of making the Septentrions like the Anguished One came to my mind a few days ago. I am using the physical appearance of Kaito from vocaloid for Merak, and for Suguha the appearance of Yatogami Tohka.

Enjoy and maybe review

PD. Sorry for the waiting, my computer died, and only now I was able to write, please excuse me

Alzef~


End file.
